


I Love You Too, Idiot

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, season twelve spoilers?, takes place like ep three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitters was worried for his secret boyfriend after he returned from a mission with Tucker and no one else from their squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Too, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I will ship Bitters/Palomo forever. But besides that, I take prompts on my tumblr, agt-wash.

When Palomo returned from his mission Bitters saw him talking to some of the other rebels. He watched as the Private removed his helmet, his dark hair was a mess and he looked drained, like he needed to just take a nap. Bitters held his own helmet against his hip and they met eyes, Bitters nodded back towards the building their bunks were in and he got a subtle nod in return. The Lieutenant headed there first, the Private followed behind and soon they were shucking their armor and crawling onto Bitters' bunk.

"What happened? Where are the others?" The questions were out of Bitters' mouth as soon as Palomo crawled onto the bed and promptly into his boyfriend's lap. He played with the color of the taller man's shirt for a moment.

"Dead."

"Dead? Are you fucking serious?"

"Y-Yeah I'm serious!"

Bitters said nothing, regretting his harsh tone but when Palomo answered his rhetorical question in a way that was so him he found himself pulling the shorter close, arms around his waist. Palomo didn't protest, resting his forehead against Bitters' and looking down at him with a slightly pained expression.

"Are you okay?" The words were soft and Palomo took them in. This was _his_ Bitters, the Bitters that cared about him more than anything, more than you could think he ever would. "No injuries?"

"No, I'm fine." 

As Palomo spoke Bitters focused on the gap in the smaller man's teeth. Why he never bothered to get it fixed was beyond him but hell, it was kind of cute. He didn't bother with the 'are you sure' part of his interrogation and merely pressed a quick peck to his lips.

"Do you think we have time to just lay here for a bit?"

"Why the fuck not?"

Palomo merely grinned and wriggled off of Bitters' lap and flopped onto the bed. The taller followed suit and stretched out, laying his head against his pillow with a soft sigh. Palomo grinned and pulled Bitters close, the taller man's back against his chest.

"Hold the fuck up, why am I small spoon here?"

"Why not?"

Bitters could just hear the grin in Palomo's voice and he merely heaved a sigh, he was just glad that his boyfriend was okay honestly. So when he felt a nose press against the back of his neck gently he smiled softly to himself for moment. It was nice to take a moment to relax, even if they weren't becoming better soldiers by doing so. And when Palomo's hand moved to Bitters' waist the taller man took it in his own and laced their fingers together.

"D'you think this war will ever end?"

Bitters was silent for a bit and frowned a bit, eyebrows creasing together. The question caught him a bit off guard, Palomo wasn't the type to ask questions like those.

"Fuck if I know. We're a bunch of shitty rebel soldiers..but we have held our own up to this point."

"I guess so." Palomo's words were quiet and he pressed a light kiss to the back of Bitters' neck. "I want it to be over." He sounded small, afraid.

"Me too, I-"

"No..like.." Bitters was almost angry, he almost shouted at being cut off but any insults died on his lips. "Today two people died. I mean..it was scary, your friend dying, not answering his radio, having no idea what happened.." Bitters swore he felt a tear drip onto his neck and Palomo took a shaky breath. "And it wasn't like I messed anything up this time, they were doing their best and they still died. I want it to be over because when your team gets a mission you might die and I'd never..know how it happened and your body would be somewhere unreachable an-"

"Palomo, shut the fuck up!" Bitters sighed and shifted around, turning so he faced to other man, he hadn't realized how scared Palomo had been, usually he was all dumb jokes and stupid questions. "Look at me." He brushed his thumb over the shorter man's cheek.

Before he knew it Palomo's lips were on his and they were kissing, gentle and slow. It tasted a bit like tears from where they had run onto the short man's lips but Bitters ignored it, cupping the man's face in his hands before he pulled away moments later.

"I'm not going to die out there, okay. I'm always going to come back for you, you're fucking stuck with me."

Teary eyed, Palomo gave a nod, moving to put his arms around Bitters and pull him close, pressing his face against his chest, breathing shakily. Bitters frowned a bit and ran his hand through Palomo's dark hair, pressing kisses to his scalp.

"I love you."

"I love you too, idiot."


End file.
